This invention relates to a unique dispenser which forms a supply web of relatively smooth paper toweling of somewhat usual form into a web of crimped paper toweling during the dispensing operation so that the paper toweling web received from the dispenser is in such crimped form. The result is that the dispensed crimped paper toweling web has a much improved softer or fluffier feel with inherently better absorbent and wiping qualities, all without any sacrifice of moisture strength of the paper toweling web.
Furthermore, during the crimping operations, the paper toweling web is at all times securely gripped by the dispensing rolls, whether the rolls are rotating or stationary, so that the paper web is always totally controlled by the dispensing rolls and the paper web will be retained secure at termination of a dispensing operation for more positive severance of the paper web from the dispenser, for instance, by a usual cutting bar.
One of the major goals sought in prior paper toweling dispensers has always been the dispensing of paper toweling of a maximum softness or fluffiness with a certain amount of roughness so that the surface thereof is more pleasing to the human touch while still having a maximum of wiping qualities. Obviously, this can be accomplished by using a more porous and thicker paper toweling web, but this obvious solution is objectionable from two major standpoints. Firstly, if the paper toweling web is thicker, less total length of paper toweling can be stored at one time in the storage area of a given size of dispenser, thereby requiring more frequent replenishment of such supply. Secondly, by providing a more porous and thicker paper toweling web, there most frequently is a sacrifice of toweling moisture strength resulting in a difficulty in wiping use. Thus, there is a long-felt need and want for a paper towelling web having all of the required strength and size qualities of present paper toweling, yet has a softer, fluffier feel more pleasing to the human senses.
One basic requirement of all modern paper toweling dispensers is the maximum firmness of retention of the paper toweling web in the dispenser during severance of the paper web after a length of paper web has been so dispensed. Whether the paper toweling web is perforated at spaced locations predicated for tearing or is continuous and requires a dispenser cutting bar for such severance, it still must be retained firmly in order that a relatively straight torn edge is accomplished transversely or normal to the extension of the paper web to separate the length of paper web from the dispenser. Many of the prior paper toweling dispensers have been found to be deficient in this respect.
It is fundamental that the rotatable dispensing rolls of a dispenser must be formed of relatively rigid material, such as wood, metal or plastic, in order to perform their function of smoothly drawing the paper toweling web from the supply within the dispenser and directing the same in a continuous web from the dispenser, ultimately to be transversely severed for use. Furthermore, in order to properly grip and linearly move the paper toweling web, the radially abutting dispensing rolls have usually been radially pressed together by some form of resilient means so that tight abutment is accomplished against the paper toweling web extending therebetween. This resilient pressing together of the dispensing rolls against the paper toweling web, however, using plain surfaced dispensing rolls has always presented the problem of lack of firm retention of the web throughout the transverse width thereof when the rolls are stationary and during the required transverse severing of the dispensed portion of the web. Whether such transverse severing of the dispensed portion of paper toweling web is accomplished at pre-perforated sections of the web or against a usual cutting bar, the required forces for severance will frequently pull an additional portion of the web at one side of the dispensing rolls through the rolls causing an irregular severed edge rather than the desired perfectly straight severed edge.
In order to overcome this problem, various attempts have been made to add resilient gripping strips or covering strips over the necessarily rigid surfaced dispensing rolls, and even the provision of such gripping strips or covers with roughened resilient surfaces including radial slotting and other forms of resilient material surface patterns, all for the purpose of providing a more firm gripping and retention of the paper toweling web between the dispensing rolls. Even attempts to use sandpaper-like surfaces have been attempted but despite all of these prior attempts to improve the gripping qualities of the dispensing rolls, a total solution to the problem has not been heretofore presented.